LEB:PC:River (Velmont)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+5 vs AC; 1d4+1}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Healing, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 5, +12 vs Refl; Until the end of your next turn, the target takes -2 penalty to all defenses. The next ally who hit it before the end of your next turn regains hit points equal to 12}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 5; +10 vs Reflex; 1d6+6 radiant damage, and one ally you can see choose either to gain temporary hit points equals to 5 or to make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Requirement=Channel Divinity |Power Description=Close Burst 5; Each bloodied allies within burst can spend a healing surge and regains 1d6+10 additional hit points. They can also makes a saving throw. You are weaken until the end of your next turn. }} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Special=You can use this power twice per encounter |Power Description=Close Burst 5; Effect: One ally in burst can spend an Healing Surge and gains an additional 3d6 + 10 hit point. He can also makes a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description=Range 10; +10 vs Will; Until the end of your next turn, the target takes a penalty of 4 to attack rolls and to all defenses.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement |Power Description=Close Blast 5; +10 vs. Fort; Until the end of your next turn, the target takes -2 to all defenses and if an ally hit him, the target is knocked prone. Effect: Each allies within the burst choose to gains 5 temporary hit points or to make a saving throw.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Fear, Implement |Power Description=Close blast 5; +10 vs Will; Each enemy in blast are pushed 3 squares and are knock down prone. Effect: You and each allies in the blast gain resist 5 to all damage until the end of the next turn. Sustain Minor: The effect persists.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description=You take 12 damages and these damages cannot be reduced by any means. The target gains twice that amount of hp, and an additional 7 hps (for a total of 31).}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Reliable |Power Description=Ranged 10; +10 vs Refl; The target is affected by your Halo of Consequence (save ends). Until the halo ends, the target takes -4 penalty to attack and after he attack you or an ally, he is dazed until the end of his next turn. The target takes -2 to save against this power.}} |Alignment=Lawful Good |Languages=Common, Elven |Strength=12 (+1) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=8 (-1) |Intelligence=12 (+1) |Wisdom=19 (+4) |Charisma=17 (+3) |Skills=Athletics +5, Diplomacy +11, Endurence +5, Heal +16, Insight +12, Religion +11 |Feats=Ritual Caster, Mark of Healing, Pacifist Healer, Healer's Implement, Pacifist's Reward |Equipment=Symbol of Perseverance +2, Healer's Brooch +1, Chainmail +1, Battle Standard of Healing, Phylactery of Divinity, adventurer's kit, Ritual Book, Healing Salves (10); 22gp |Rituals=Gentle Repose, Brew Potion}} Character Information Background River is born in a small village of Cyre. He was raised there among a family of hunter. He was living with his father, mother, two brothers, a sister, an uncle, an aunt and two cousin. Most of the villages were humans and were farmers, but a small minority of shifters had established themselves and had develop a trade of hunter, skinner and leather workers. Those shifter had come to find a way of survival, as there nomadic tribe had been vanquish by another tribe, and had to exile themselves or die. River was one of the first born on the Cyre ground among the shifter, so he never knew the nomadic live of his parents, but that didn't prevent him to learn the trade of his family. He was near his majority when something unusual happen, a dragon mark appear on his skin. It was a rare event at that time to see a shifter with a mark. His mark was the mark of healing, usually seen on the halfling of house Jorasco. It didn't changed much his life. He kept working as a leatherworker and sometimes, he was helping the priest of the Sovereign Host when the flu spread, but nothing much. But war came. At first, the small village wasn't in a war zone, so life didn't changed. But one day, refugee of near villages start to come, and then a unit of soldiers, with many wounded. Among them was a member of House Jorasco. When the halfling find out a shifter with the mark of healing, he was amazed. But with the war, talents as his couldn't be put aside because of the unusual circumstances, so the halfling convince River to follow the step of the Sovereign Host and heal the wounded in battle. During the war, River travel form battlefield to battlefield to find out the wounded and healed them so they would come back to there homeland. He has seen death and destruction more he would have wished. While he was traveling the lands with his banner, a sign of neutrality in the war, his family was forced to join the ranks of the army. River was in Sharn when the sad day came, taking care of some badly crippled soldiers. News had spread quickly. Cyre was no more. The Mournland had left a scare in River's heart as deep as all the death he had seen in the last years. He heard there had been some survivors. Since that day, he has continued to heal the wounded of that war, but he also tried to gain contact with his family, without success. Appearance Age: 31 Gender: Male Height: 5'11" Weight: 167 lbs. Personality Alignment: Lawful Good Hooks * Find his family Kicker * Destuction of his village in Cyre Other Sections Equipment Coins: 14gp Encumbrance: 82lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Wishlist Weapon: *Symbol of the Holy Nimbus (9) *Symbol of Perserverance (12) Armor: *Benefactor's Finemail (9) *Healer's Finemail (10) *Holy Radiance Braidmail (15) Arms: *Bracers of Defense (7) Boon: *Melora's Storm Blessing (8) Feet: *Boots of Fencing Master (7) *Boots of Dancing (11) Hands: *River of Life Glove (7) *Antipathy Gloves (10) Neck: *Healer's Brooch (9) Tatoo: *Eager's Hero Tattoo (10) Waist: *Healer's Sash (11) Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, + 1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Longtooth Shifter (EPG) * +2 Str, +2 Wis * +2 Athletics, +2 Endurance * Languages: Common, Choice of one language * Longtooth Shifting * Vision: Low-light * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features '''Cleric * Channel Divinity: Allow to use only one Channel Divinity power per encounter, regardless of the number of Channel Divinity power you have access. * Healer's Lore: When you grant healing with one of your cleric powers that has the healing keyword, add your Wisdom modifier to the hit points the recipient regains. * Healing Words: Encounter power to heal. Can be use twice per encounter. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting feat for free. Feats * Cleric: Ritual Caster * 1st: Mark of Healing * 2nd: Pacifist Healer * 4th: Healer's Implement * 6th: Pacifist's Reward Background Jorasco Medic (PH2): +2 Heal. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money Treasure * Starting gold: 412gp ** Magic Chainmail +1, Light Shield, Adventurer's Kit, Ritual Book (free), Mystic Salves (10); 22gp * Level 1: Parcel lvl+3 ** Healer's Brooch +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+1 ** Battle Standard of Healing * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Symbol of Perserverance +2 * Level 4: Parcel lvl+2 ** Phylactery of Divinity given by a Priestess of the Flame. * Level 5: Gold ** 1000 gp XP Starting XP: 3750 XP Trouble in Moonwatch: 2048 XP, 583 XP, 1200 XP (From Reward Points) Reward Points Trouble in Moonwatch: 4 RP, 2 RP, -6 RP (at lvl 5 for 1200XP) Changes 2009/07/16: Created 2009/12/21: Level 5 2010/02/15: Level 6 (Retained Beacon of Hope for Moment of Glory) Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approved for Level 4 by Ukingsken Approval 2 Approved for 4th level with 3,750 xp by renau1g: Overhaul I've changed two feats and 5 powers, all now coming from Divine Power. Also, Charisma have an heavier effect on this build, so I've lowered Str and Con to boost Charisma. Now it fits even better the starting concept. Approval 1 Comments from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should remove the "half level + Cha" from Sacred Flame and just leave the number. * Summary: Under Life Transference, you should remove the "your healing surge value" and replace it with the number. * Equipment: You forgot to update your encumbrance values. * Defenses: Your Fort is 1 point too high (it's correct in your summary). Small stuff, so approved. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g Level 5 Approval 1 Approval by EvolutionKB Approval 2 Approval by renau1g * Note: in the math section our hp was wrong, I corrected (still had level 4 there) Level 6 Approval 1 Approval by renau1g Looks good Velmont Approval 2 Approval by EvolutionKB Looks good. Status